


we’ll see the sun rise

by woojinisms



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, but also canon divergent, hag ship, i suppose this can be canon compliant actually, it’s summer and they go shopping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinisms/pseuds/woojinisms
Summary: He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Seungwoo clears his throat. “Do you like the hat?”“Y-yeah. Yeah it’s a nice hat.”





	we’ll see the sun rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiraishin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishin/gifts).

> ITS MY TURN choo choo all aboard the 2hag train
> 
> tbh ive never written anything faster before in my life

“Stop being a little bitch; it’s not that hot out here.”

The afternoon comes with the sun at its peak in the sky, summer bringing forth destruction in the form of burning heat. Few who are outside need to be, and Seungyoun definitely does not need to be. Nevertheless, he’s wandering the streets of Seoul feeling like he could combust from the thick humid air. 

Seungyoun’s hat falls from where it's perched on his head, sliding over his face to land square on the ground, between his feet. 

Seungwoo laughs at him, high and loud.

“It’s not that funny,” Seungyoun grumbles. The two of them are shopping, (supposedly), but it’s a terrible day for it, Seungyoun thinks, because he can feel the sun beating down his back, and he’s sure the feeling of being pushed backwards by the stew-like atmosphere is not a product of his imagination, but rather, the soupy air around him. 

They’ve been wandering for a little less than an hour now, hitting up different shops along Hongdae in search for things to buy: jewelry for Seungwoo, a new pair of sandals for Seungyoun; snacks and clothing for the both of them.

Seungwoo stands still, waiting for Seungyoun to pick up his cap. It’s a struggle and a half, Seungyoun making the biggest possible deal of stretching down to reach it, but Seungwoo is patient. 

“I can’t reach it.” 

“Try harder. It’s right there, Youn.” Seungwoo sticks his hand in his pocket and shifts his weight onto his left leg, and combs his hair out of his face with his right hand. 

“Can’t do it,” Seungyoun groans from his spot, bent over, arms hanging loosely in front of him. 

Seungwoo adjusts the strap of his cross-body bag. “Let’s get hwachae. There’s a good cafe nearby.”

“I picked it up!” Seungyoun exclaims, suddenly standing up straight, proudly holding his hat up over his head. “I picked it up! let’s go.” 

* * *

It’s not long before they find themselves in a small cafe, tasked with the mission of cooling off, and order a large bowl of subak hwachae to split between the two of them. Seungyoun’s not one for sweet drinks as much as he prefers bitter ones, like the iced americano he always orders, but he thinks that just once, he’ll savour the taste of sugar on his tongue and the feeling of cool on a hot summer’s day. 

Seungwoo sits across from him; he’s stirring through the bowl with a spoon, just barely held onto by the handle. They’re in a booth tucked at the back of the shop, bags heaped up on Seungyoun’s side of the table. 

“So I told him that he couldn’t do it. But, since, you know, Hangyul’s a hardass bitch, he bet me that he could. And he fucking did?” Seungyoun scoops a spoonful of cold watermelon into his mouth. “So now I owe him thirty thousand won just because he was willing to take three shots of _ ganjang _mixed with Cola. Ten thousand won a shot. That’s so fucking nasty.” 

“Poor Hangyul…”

“Hey,” Seungyoun says, pointing his spoon at Seungwoo. “He’s not poor anymore. That asshole made money. I’m the poor one.”

Seungyoun smiles as Seungwoo laughs at his comment, watching his eyes turn into half-crescents. He laughs with his whole body, shoulders shaking and head dropping forward, hair falling into his forehead, and Seungyoun can’t help but laugh in response.

Seungwoo lifts his hands to his head, and props his elbows on the table, using his fingers to brush his fringe out of his face, simultaneously dropping his spoon into the bowl.

They both stop for a beat, looking at the desolate utensil before making eye contact. 

Seungyoun breaks the silence with a snicker. “You can use mine.”

They never finish the hwachae; it’s not cold anymore, the two of them leaving it unattended between stories shared. It’s nice like this, Seungyoun thinks, the mellow flavour of simply existing alongside Seungwoo dulling the unbearable heat of summer. 

Seungwoo eases himself out of his seat before he picks up their things and pays for the drink. He slings his arm over Seungyoun’s shoulder, clinging to him as they leave, the two taking to the streets again in search for new earrings. 

* * *

“I like this store. Come on, let’s go in.” Seungwoo points at a small shop hidden between a Gong Cha and an Olive Young. He grabs Seungyoun by the arm and tugs him through the doorway, greeting the salesgirl at the front as they enter. 

It’s a cute store, filled with accessory displays and mannequins sporting everything between retro-style windbreakers and stylish caps. 

Seungyoun snorts, spotting a rainbow-coloured bucket hat. He puts it on and asks, “Hey, how do I look?”

Seungwoo stares at him pensively for a beat before responding. “You’d look better if you had these on too,” he says, propping a pair of small round-frame shades on Seungyoun’s nose. 

One look in the mirror next to him has Seungyoun doubling over in laughter, taking the hat and glasses off. Seungwoo laughs too, putting the bucket hat on himself. 

“How good looking do you need to be to pull off one of these?” Seungyoun asks between sifting through the hats hanging against the wall. 

Seungwoo chuckles, putting the bucket hat back. “I think I looked okay,” he replies. 

“Yeah,” Seungyoun snorts. “That’s because you’re handsome.”

Seungwoo waves the comment away, putting the hat back into place as Seungyoun drifts over to look through the knick knacks next to the earring displays. The two spend some time looking through the goods, Seungyoun wandering through the store as Seungwoo looks for what he wants. 

Seungyoun picks up a hamster keyring for Dohyon, because it reminds him of the kid, and he thinks it’ll match well with the new backpack he received recently. He also picks up a new pair of earrings for himself, and a set of black studs for Yohan. He contemplates buying something for Seungwoo too, but can’t decide on what he wants for him, so instead heads to the cash register. 

“Younnie, come here,” Seungwoo calls, from a neighbouring display. Seungyoun quickly pays for his things, thanking the goods owner before weaving his way through the clothing racks and accessory displays to find Seungwoo. 

His heart jumps in his chest when he spots him. He’s wearing a white baseball cap, and had shed his button-up in favour of surviving through the heat. It’s tied loosely around his waist, but Seungyoun’s throat goes dry at the sight of his collarbones, and wants nothing more than to trace his lips over Seungwoo’s half-exposed tattoo. 

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Seungwoo clears his throat. “Do you like the hat?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah it’s a nice hat.” 

“Good. I’ve been looking for a new hat in a lighter colour recently,” Seungwoo begins, taking the cap off his head, as he heads to the cashier. “Black is too hot to wear in the summer.”

* * *

They leave the store, finished with their shopping, and look for somewhere to have dinner. It’s cooler now, the sun’s intensity disappearing with it as it begins to set. And although _ boknal _ has been over for a few weeks now, Seungwoo declares that he wants _ samgyetang_, so the two make their way to a nearby _pabjib_ to have steaming bowls of ginseng chicken soup.

They find themselves in a small restaurant, nearly empty in the late evening. The host is kind, an old man that offers them extra _banchan_ with their order.

The air between them is stifling as they swallow down rice and chicken and soup. Seungyoun stops for a moment, watching Seungwoo eat, eyes focused on the _ dolsot _ filled with _guk_. His fingers are slender, gripping onto metal chopsticks as he tears a piece of chicken off bone. 

“Hey.” Seungyoun breaks the silence. “Let’s go to the Han River later. After the sun sets.”

Seungwoo chews at his lip, lifting his head to look at him. Seungyoun can’t help but let his gaze fall to Seungwoo’s lower lip a little and watch it redden under his teeth. 

Seungwoo pushes his hair back with his hand and smiles softly at him. 

“Sure.”

(He looks comfortable, shirt draped loosely over his shoulders, face flushed from the hot soup, and Seungyoun wants to kiss him. 

But he doesn’t, instead opting to swallow back the desire and finish the rest of his food.)

* * *

They take the bus, and get off at Hapjeong-Dong, just a little bit before the river. The two of them stop at a convenience store, picking up snacks and drinks for the short walk ahead of them. 

“Hyung! What drink do you want?” Seungyoun calls from the fridge wall. 

It’s silent for a bit as Seungwoo ponders his options from the snack shelves. “Just pick up a bottle of soju.” He searches for cuttlefish and tomato flavoured chips and onion rings, some for themselves and some to bring back to the dorm later. 

Seungyoun grabs two bottles of peach soju and a red bean ice cream bar to split between the two of them. It’s a quick stop; both know exactly what they want, so they pay and head out into the warm night. 

Seungyoun removes the packaging from the ice cream, shoving the plastic in a garbage bin outside the store before biting in. The chips are in a bag, slung over his arm as he walks in tandem with Seungwoo. 

“Red bean?” Seungwoo asks. He’s holding the drinks in his left hand, along with his previous purchases. 

Seungyoun hums, holding it out to him. Seungwoo wraps his lips around the bar and takes a bite, savouring it in his mouth. Seungyoun watches him intently, unable to look away.

“It’s a weird combo; peach and red bean.” 

“It’s my favourite ice cream bar, hyung.” 

Seungwoo laughs, softly, and the sound rings out into the night air. “Let’s walk faster. We’re close to the park.” 

The streets are almost bare now; it’s late, and the silence would be lonely if Seungyoun couldn’t feel Seungwoo’s presence next to him. They open a bottle of soju, trading it and the popsicle between themselves as they walk. 

The sun is gone from the sky, but the stars are not visible in the purple sky. Instead, it’s lit up with bright city lights and painted hazy by the grey smoke in the air. And although it’s well past midnight, Yanghwa bridge still roars with the sound of traffic above their spot by the river. 

They put their bags on the ground and lean out over the thin railing separating them from the water. It’s nice; the water mirrors the deep purple of the night sky and glitters with the reflection of the lights from the city. The sound of wind rushes through Seungyoun’s ears, and he wants nothing more than to stay in this moment, hands outstretched and heart swelling until his chest feels like its bursting.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Seungwoo leaning over the edge, arms held out, a bottle of soju in one hand, and suspended over the river. The night breeze combs through his hair and pushes his fringe out of his eyes, and Seungyoun tucks this moment deep into the folds of his heart, because Seungwoo is beautiful like this, the tattoo at the base of his neck peeking past the edge of his shirt collar. 

“I used to watch the sunrise, sometimes. Just like this, but not from the river. I can see it from the window of my old studio just perfectly on summer nights,” Seungyoun starts. “It’s pretty, I guess, but it’s definitely prettier from here.” 

He swallows down the “with you” that threatens to bubble up from his throat, and Seungwoo merely smiles lazily at him, and hums. 

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” 

“Wait.” Seungyoun’s throat is dry, words leaving his mouth without him realizing. 

It’s a humid summer night, and they’re both a little dizzy from the heat. Seungwoo’s hair is mussed up from being outside all day, and Seungyoun can see his bare shoulder peeking out from the loose button up he has thrown over his tank top, but he decides in this moment that Seungwoo is timeless, beautiful, preserved under the glow of the city lights.

Seungyoun has spread his wings before, in the daybreak of his youth, gilded and magnificent. But he's been burnt by the sun before too, blazing hot and unforgiving, fear etching itself into his skin. 

This time, however, is unlike any of his last. So he leaps into the sky, off the cliff he’s been hanging over, and takes a step forward to grab Seungwoo by his forearm. 

Seungwoo’s skin burns where he can feel it under his fingers, but Seungyoun doesn’t recoil at the touch. Instead, he pulls him closer, and let his eyes wander before finally settling to focus on his lips. 

The sound of his heart pounding in his chest is so loud he’s sure Seungwoo can hear it as much as Seungyoun can feel it, but if he does, he makes no show of it. 

Instead, Seungwoo lifts his hand to trace at Seungyoun’s jaw with his fingers. 

“It’s hot,” Seungyoun says, voice barely louder than a whisper. Seungwoo doesn’t respond, but runs his thumb over Seungyoun’s bottom lip, pressing into it with the tip of his finger. Seungyoun feels dazed and too sober for this, each of Seungwoo’s movements drawn out in front of him, the bottle of soju still gripped by the neck in his hand. 

He decides he can’t take it anymore, and leans in to kiss Seungwoo. His lips are soft, and he tastes like soju, like the flavours of summer, and Seungyoun holds onto Seungwoo’s shirt and pulls him in for more. 

He can feel the blood rushing to his head all at once, and he feels like he should say something, but Seungwoo tugs at Seungyoun’s lip with his teeth, and he shudders. 

Seungwoo moves to kiss at the spot below his ear, and Seungyoun is painfully aware of the burning warmth on his skin everywhere Seungwoo touches him. 

“Hyung,” Seungyoun says, voice hoarse as he tries to force the words out. The air around them is thick with electricity, and Seungyoun is hyper aware of Seungwoo’s arm around his waist, the cold bottle of soju brushing against his back.

Seungwoo hums into his skin in response and Seungyoun sighs softly. Seungwoo detaches his lips from Seungyoun’s neck and looks him in the eye. 

“Let’s go home.” 

* * *

Summer, they say, is the season of youth. 

With summer comes sticky humidity, filling the air before crashing down in an electrical storm. 

With summer comes blazing heat, but Seungyoun thinks the lightheadedness he feels is not a product of the sun beating down on his back. 

Instead, it comes from being at such a close proximity to Seungwoo, so bright Seungyoun can feel him scorching into his skin, so bright he can see him burnt through his eyelids at night when he can’t sleep. So he holds on to the searing heat, and feels the sun rise.

(They head home, fingers tightly intertwined between them.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for making it to the end of this
> 
> and thank u sen for helping me finish this <3 ur the best
> 
> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hsw_MP3)!


End file.
